Remnants of Skystone
RoS (Remnants of Skystone) is an MMO platformer created by Flipline Studios. The game can be found here. Achievements RoS Chatrooms Ros 1 RoS 1 is like so much better than RoS 2. Fo'sho. Rules: 1. Don't ask if the game is good. 2. Don't ask for the best class. (There isn't one.) 3. Always use the wiki first. (The RoS one. ) 4. Don't spam the chat. 5. Don't be stupid. If you follow these rules you'll have a good time in our chat :D (And if you don't me and monch will kill you.) Regs All the people who play RoS 18 hours a day, eat and play RoS for 5 hours, and dream about RoS for 2. Oh yea, did we mention we have 25 hour days? Sucks to be you now, doesn't it. All of the names are in order of how much we like you. No, just kidding. We actually all hate Smooky with a burning passion. Amirite? No. Fail. Don't even try. Smookyolo- '''God of Co-op. Puts the OP in CO-OP. '''Danaroth- '''Another god of co-op, and Non NG! :o 'SuperChick7' '''- Used to be a great co-oper, started playing Sacred Seasons 2. Henkan67- '''Probably the best ferric in co-op. '''FliplineStudios- '''He likes us more than he likes you. '''Capital555- '''He could draw your face. WITH HIS ELBOW. '''WarGraver- '''The original trophy whore. '''TheSquall - '''Mod and a great guy. '''Abush- '''Another mod. His daddy was a shrub. '''Hemer- A reg that plays a lot. Is good at co-op. EliteXDestroyer- 'Chat Golem. Good co-oper. (And I'm notta troll nublets) I golem teh nubs. '''Monchoman45- '''Maker of this article, plays a lot, and a decent co-oper. Is capable of missing Golembombers. Also a nubbasher! '''SyQo- '''Contributes a lot to the game and speaks the truth. '''Notverygood- '''The coolest 14 year old evar. '''Oddish- '''after mah name. there has to be rabbit. rabbits. and they have to be chewy =3 (\_/) (°-°) (" ") That wabbit fails, here be better one: (\_/) (o.o) (")(") '''zakid-' A good co-oper and reg. 'Munkiboi0307-' No one's really sure if he's sane or not... '''Obelith- '''A wise player and reg. '''Kerr- '''He didn't want to be mentioned. Too bad. '''Tobi1066- '''He's a good boi. :D '''aaron545- '''Who? Oh yea, him. '''Aragnan- '''Plays RoS and a decent co-oper. '''7ACK14- '''He spent $600 on this game. Flip is happy. ''TheButterfly ''- Yeah yeah, I'm normal in co-op. nowait wut? :3''' '''GordonFreeman- '''Plays a lot and is quite experienced. '''ZERO231- '''Co-ops A LOT while playing, sometimes joins Chatroom 2. (nub) '''Iggy2010- '''HAS ME MUTED (Elite) =o (but is great guy :D) '''Hoolo- '''He has all our favorite shows. JAY KAY. '''Teh_Anonymous- '''He quit, doesn't get on anymore. Was a great guy. '''papirini- '''Chillest chick on RoS (I dun know her gender cuz girls are a myth) Da Game Involves single player mostly, but you can go to nidaria and floats to interact and co-op with each other. But if you're looking for a 100% multiplayer game, this is not the game for you D: There are 3 worlds, Steamport City, Hatchwood Wilds, and the Ridgeback Highlands, for now. (The great ferron made us all! :o) ((That guy is the second boss, and its disturbing)) (Silly ferrics^) In Game Screenshots/Moments Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms